


King of the Underworld

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean is Hades, King of the Underworld.</p><p>“That’s it?” you asked dumbfounded. “Err… yeah. What were you expecting? Some kind of sexual torture and a forced marriage? Sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but the women who come to my bed are all more than willing. And they never leave without satisfied smiles on their faces,” he winked and threw a dazzling smile your way. Son of a bitch. That smile would surely be your downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been very fond of retelling Hades and Persephone’s story. I guess it’s because I’ve always imagined him to be a sexy, mysterious character who can actually be written as sorely misunderstood. In my head, Hades isn’t the monster he’s made out to be, just someone people can’t help but be afraid of. Because he is death, and no one really wants to die. 
> 
> Most stories I’ve read about Persephone and Hades are about how, after all his wooing, Persephone falls in eventually; or how he’s always had feelings for her from the start, so I wanted to do something a little different. First by changing Persephone to a different character and second by making the character fall in love with him first. 
> 
> Anyway this was just supposed to be a one-shot smutty story, but it ended up longer. Smut will come in the next chapter or so. Hope you stick around for it. :)

The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut through it with a knife. Hades, King of the Underworld (or Dean as he now liked to be called) stood regally at the foot of your father Zeus’ throne. Half of his face was obscured by the hood of his midnight blue robe, and all you could see from your vantage point in the corner of the room was a pair of plump pink lips.

“You promised me one of your daughters and now I’m here to collect,” he said with an eerie calm. Unlike your father, the King of the Underworld didn’t need a booming voice or a show of muscles to intimidate anyone, the man had just spoken above a whisper and you already had goosebumps crawling all over your skin.

Hera sat to Zeus' right looking, well, bored. Demeter on the other hand was more frantic. “You did WHAT?” she asked hysterically from the sidelines, automatically pulling Persephone back behind her protectively.

Ah yes, typical family drama. There really wasn’t anything new and frankly you were so sick of it.

“IS IT TRUE? DID YOU REALLY PROMISE MY DAUGHTER TO THIS CREATURE?” A seething Demeter asked turning to Zeus. There were plenty of rumors going around about Hades. Some say his flesh is rotting under that robe, just like the dead that fill his realm, other rumors peg him to be a cruel, merciless, sadist who takes pleasure in meting out punishments for those he judges.

However, if Dean was offended by the way Demeter referred to him as a creature, he showed no indication of it, instead waiting quietly for the king of Olympus to speak.

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at your king.” His voice boomed across the sky palace. “And I promised A daughter, not Persephone in particular,” he said trying to assert the control he’d obviously lost in front of this angry mother hen.

 _Oh for fuck’s sake! I am really going to regret this._ You thought but stepped forward anyway from the shadows you were hiding in. “I’ll go,” you said addressing your father.

The room went quiet save for Persephone’s audible gasp of surprise. Despite her overbearing and often times irritating mother, you considered your half-sister Persephone a true friend. Frankly she was the only one in your screwed up family you actually cared for. And if the rumors were true, then no thanks to her mother’s overprotection, this sweet and naive child wouldn’t last a day in the Underworld.

You also figured a change of scenery wouldn’t be so bad, you were never really a fan of sunlight anyway (no offense to Apollo) and the bi-weekly parties in Olympus (they found almost anything a cause for celebration) wasn’t something you were particularly fond of.

No one objected to your proposal and Zeus breathed a long sigh before nodding in defeat. “Very well. Pack your belongings and meet me back here,” Dean said in a monotonous voice.

There really wasn’t much to take with you to be honest. Just a few books and the plant that Persephone gifted you a couple of years back.

_“My mother forbade me to make any more of this.” Persephone said handing over an oddly shaped plant with thin needles sticking out of it. “She said it was a hideous thing with all its thorns and dull green color; and it doesn’t even blossom. But I think it’s beauty comes from its resiliency; it can withstand extreme temperatures and it’s very strong. I made it because it reminded me so much of you,” she said sheepishly. You smiled at the memory as you carefully put it away in a box and into the small bag of your belongings._

Persephone stood waiting for you at the throne room, her eyes shone bright with tears. You removed the amber necklace you made for yourself and hung it around her neck before pulling her into a tight embrace. She sobbed onto your shoulder and you fought back tears as you told her you’d visit when you could. You told her to be strong and to learn how to stand her ground, something Demeter snarled at you for.

All the goodbyes after that were easy and finally you gave your father a kiss on the cheek. To your surprise, he wrapped his arms around you tight. “I may never have said this often, but you were always one of my favorite daughters. Stubborn but level-headed and independent. Give him hell,” he said winking before releasing you.

“Ready to go?” Dean stood up and took your small bag before extending a hand towards you to help you climb into his black chariot. Well, here goes nothing, you thought as you nodded, placing your hand in his. You were expecting it to be cold and lifeless, only to find it surprisingly warm.

The black horses with glowing blue eyes whirred before galloping powerfully, jumping off the clouds and plummeting straight down towards the earth. You looked back at Olympus, a home you never really felt like you were a part of despite your father’s parting words. When the ground opened and you were consumed in darkness, you finally realized what you had just done.

 _SHIT._ You muttered to yourself in your head, panic rising in your chest. You remembered the stories about the Underworld that Demeter used to tell Persephone as a child while you sat nearby. About how it was dark and dank and filled with wails of the dead.

But when the darkness receded and the horses came to a slow gallop, you found yourself entering a beautiful castle made of glistening black glass, probably onyx, you realized. No flowers grew in the field surrounding it but there were rows of pomegranate trees as far as the eye can see.

You only realized your mouth hung open when you heard Dean chuckle beside you. “Not at all what you were expecting sweetheart?” he asked warmly, his tone and demeanor seeming more relaxed now that he was back in his realm. “I… yes it’s actually quite lovely,” you managed to say as you took it all in.

The horse's hooves clacked along the pavement as you passed the bustling town. There were shops that mostly sold fine jewelry; you remember reading about how Hades was rich in precious stones that no other realm could rival. There was also the smell of freshly baked bread and an assortment of delicious looking pastries, there were children laughing and chasing each other, most of those you passed smiled and waved at Dean and he returned their gestures fondly. But most importantly, you realized there was light and a makeshift sun. It wasn’t nearly as blinding as Apollo’s sun, but it illuminated the kingdom in a soft white glow. You reserved your questions for later as you came to a stop by the gigantic castle doors.

You stepped inside and delighted at the very minimalistic but modern feel of it; all wood and black marble. You were led to what you assumed was a receiving area where a plate of those delicious looking pastries waited for you along with a pot of tea. “Please,” Dean said motioning to the seat across him. He selected a piece of pie from the assortment and you mimicked his actions, taking a bite from what looked like a danish.

“I’m sorry this is a little late, but I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced and I never got your name.” It wasn’t a question, but his tone suggested you needed to give him an answer. “My name is Y/N, your majesty” you said, unsure if you were supposed to shake his hand or stand up and curtsy. “I’m Hades,” he said before you could decide what to do. “But I prefer to be called Dean.”

He reached up and pulled his hood back so he could look you in the eye, revealing a perfectly sculpted face. He was a god, after all, but none of the books you’ve read or songs you’ve heard describes him like this. He had dirty blond hair that was cropped short, unlike Zeus and Poseidon who sported long, untamed locks; and his pouty lips looked like they’re perpetually kissed. The most striking feature about him though were his eyes. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think that his eyes inspired the god who created emeralds; they were so beautifully green you could get lost in them forever.

“You are full of surprises today your majesty,” your eyes widened when you realized that you said this out loud. You tensed a bit but let out a breath of relief when he threw his head back in laughter. “Please, call me Dean. And I have a reputation to uphold after all,” he said shaking his head.

You cleared your throat before speaking again. “I mean no offense, but why do you let people describe you the way they do? I mean I’m sure you have an idea about your reputation...”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips but he answered seriously, “I can’t blame them for what they think. I’m the god of the dead; people are afraid to die because they don’t know what waits for them in death. And what they’re afraid of they portray as something ugly and twisted.” He said matter of factly, leaning back comfortably against his chair. “So you weren’t not offended? I mean when Demeter called you a creature...”

“Demeter is only a mother protecting her child from what she perceives as an imminent threat, I can’t fault her for that. Like I said, people are afraid of what they don’t know, hence the hood. Keeps the whole mysterious thing going on,” he smiled again gesturing to his robes. The only thing more beautiful than his eyes, you decided, was his smile.

“So I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s going to happen to me now?” you said nervously addressing the elephant in the room. “Right, about that,” he said scratching the back of his head. An odd gesture from someone perceived as very regal.

“First of all I’m sorry you had to get tangled up in all this. Zeus lost a bet we made and when he couldn’t produce what we agreed on, he promised me one of his daughters of all things. That sick son of a bitch. I mean what kind of a father gives away his children like livestock?” he frowned. “But I was angry and I agreed out of spite, which I realize now is really stupid. So now here you are. You’re free to do as you please, I guess. You can come and go as you please but you just gotta come back every day.”

“That’s it?” you asked dumbfounded. “Err… yeah. What were you expecting? Some kind of sexual torture and a forced marriage? Sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but the women who come to my bed are all more than willing and leave with satisfied smiles on their faces,” he winked and threw a dazzling smile your way. Son of a bitch. That smile would surely be your downfall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP:
> 
> “So I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s going to happen to me now?” you said nervously addressing the elephant in the room. “Right, about that,” he said scratching the back of his head. An odd gesture from someone perceived as very regal.
> 
> “First of all I’m sorry you had to get tangled up in all this. Zeus lost a bet we made and when he couldn’t produce what we agreed on, he promised me one of his daughters of all things. That sick son of a bitch. I mean what kind of a father gives away his children like livestock?” he frowned. “But I was angry and I agreed out of spite, which I realize now is really stupid. So now here you are. You’re free to do as you please, I guess. You can come and go as you please but you just gotta come back every day.”
> 
> “That’s it?” you asked dumbfounded. “Err… yeah. What were you expecting? Some kind of sexual torture and a forced marriage? Sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but the women who come to my bed are all more than willing and leave with satisfied smiles on their faces,” he winked and threw a dazzling smile your way. Son of a bitch. That smile would surely be your downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I just really wanted to kind of establish the reader as a part of the Underworld. I've got a couple more chapters lined up, but the smut may not come till the 4th chapter though because despite the idea for this starting off as basically smut, I've gotten too invested in the story and the last thing I want is for them to get into anything too soon. But we'll get there, don't worry.

“I hope you’re not afraid of heights,” Dean mocked as you turned around the corner to an empty field. As promised, he was taking you on a tour around the kingdom today, but he told you the ‘how’ would be a surprise. “You’re seriously asking a daughter of Zeus if she’s afraid of heights?” you retorted playfully. You were actually terrified of heights, but your pride sure as hell wouldn’t let him know that.

You came to a stop in front of a massive winged beast. It was a menacing, cold-blooded creature with sharp teeth. The scales that covered its body were as dark as night, flecked with what looked like tiny white stars. Blue fire seemed to come out of its mouth in spurts before it locked its sapphire eyes on you.

“His name is Efiáltis, son of the titan Nyx. Don’t ask. You can call him Nightmare. Be careful though, he’s a fierce thing. I’m the only one he lets ride on his back,” he said proudly. “I’ll have to introduce you to him before--”

Dean cursed at the sight. He rode atop Nightmare in many battles; together they had destroyed empires, Nightmare had crushed the bones of Dean’s enemies under his feet, sometimes even snacking on them when he felt like it. But now here he was, playing with you like a harmless fucking puppy.

“Okay you two that’s enough,” he grumbled as he climbed on Nightmare who, to his utter disbelief, had already allowed you onto his back. You wore a smug expression on your face.

 _Traitor._ Dean said under his breath.

Your cockiness was short lived when you involuntarily grabbed onto Dean’s forearm as Nightmare leapt skywards. “Not afraid of heights, huh?” Dean asked smirking as he purposely tilted Nightmare to the side, causing you to tighten your grip on his arm. “You son of a bitch,” you whispered with closed eyes, earning a chuckle from the god of the dead.

You wouldn’t say you were completely over your fear of heights, but flying over the Underworld was such a surreal experience and seeing it from your vantage point made everything else fade into the background. It may not have been as bright and sunny as earth or Olympus, but it radiated this soft, iridescent glow that could only be described as peaceful. This realm, so unjustly portrayed, has this otherworldly beauty to it, just like the god who ruled it.

Yes, you knew those thoughts were dangerous, but your whole idea about Dean and the Underworld has drastically changed in a span of days and it was making your head spin. You were taken aback by his kindness, his justness, and most of all his honesty. He is who he is and he isn’t apologetic about it.

As you flew above the vast expanse of his realm, Dean explained the different parts of the Underworld. You were surprised that he even showed you the Fields of Punishment and Tartarus, not bothering to hide the place of horrors. “Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment are a part of my realm as much as death and everything else.” He shrugged as if hearing your silent thought.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but not awkward. The silence, however, made you more hyper-aware. For instance, you were now beginning to realize that the solid thing you were leaning back on happened to be Dean’s muscled chest. Both his hands were on Nightmare’s reigns thereby caging you between his arms. You squirmed a little, but there really wasn’t anywhere for you to go.

  
“We’re almost back at the castle,” his breath tickled your ear and you shivered at the thought of his mouth being so close. Dean however, took it as a sign that you were cold, so he removed his robe and wrapped it around you. Now, not only were you trapped in his arms, you were also wrapped in his scent. Gods help you he smelled so good. His scent reminded you of a fresh forest breeze with a hint of something musky underneath.

The sky began to turn a fiery shade of red with dark purple streaks cutting between it signaling twilight. You glided along the cloud layer (yes there was such a thing as weather down in the Underworld too) before landing by the palace gates. Two men stood by the entrance waiting to walk back with you to the dining room.

"Sammy, Cas, I'd like you both to meet Y/N, Zeus' daughter. Unfortunately for her, she'll be suffering your miserable company from now on,” he said introducing you to the pair of them. “Hello, Y/N. My name is Castiel, I am the god of magic and the crossroads since time immemorial. Pardon me for asking but, are you magical? Because I think I’ve fallen under your spell.”

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean scolded. “I apologize. Was that inappropriate? Sam told me that it was customary to deliver such a line when meeting women,” Cas asked looking terribly confused while Sam snickered in the background. “See what I mean?” Dean asked shaking his head as he turned to you. “Anyway, that jerk over there is my brother Sam,” Dean motioned towards the tall man with shaggy brown hair who threw a flying kiss your way.

“Sam used to be called Thanatos,” Dean explained over soup. “But knowing that he was the God of death didn't sit well with the women and men he pursued, so he gave himself a new name.” Sam winked at you from where he sat and you couldn’t help but laugh when Dean threw a table napkin at his face. Sam was (for the most part) just doing that to rile Dean up, and it was working.

From the way the boys interacted with each other over dinner, they looked to be very close. Despite Sam’s shameless flirting, the night was the most fun you’ve had since, well, forever. If you ever told anyone outside the Underworld that you sat around a table laughing your heart out with the god of the Dead, was being flirted with by the surprisingly charming god of Death, and got the most powerful warlock in all the realms to make you a puppy out of clouds, no one would’ve ever believed you. But the boys welcomed you warmly, and for the first time in a very long time, you felt like you’ve found somewhere you belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you guys continue to stick around! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re telling me that you really don’t see it?” 
> 
> “See what?” Dean asks without taking his eyes off you and his brother. “The way she smiles when you’re around. The way her eyes light up when she looks at you.” Castiel answered frustrated.
> 
> “Looks at me?” he turns his attention to Castiel, head titled slightly in confusion.
> 
> Castiel rolled his eyes. “You can be really clueless sometimes, and that says says a lot coming from me,” he shakes his head. “Whenever you’re together, she looks at you like she can’t see anything else; like you’re the most interest thing in a universe filled with interesting things. She looks at you as if you were magic, and you don’t even notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Yeah I know this is long overdue. I’m excited for the next few chapters because I thought of adding a little drama to the story. Something, I think, that would possibly make you guys hate me a little. If I’m not too swamped, I’ll write it over the weekend. :)

_**Underworld** _

Every first Tuesday of the month, Dean throws a party to welcome the new souls that enter his realm. He watched as you happily twirled with Sam in time with the music that rang throughout the Underworld. He was glad that you had found friends in both Sam and Castiel; after taking you away from your home, the least he could do was make sure you were adjusting well despite your constant reassurance that you’d much rather be here.

He couldn’t, however, seem to shake the odd feeling that presented itself while watching you dance with Sam. _Why did he care so damn much that Sam’s hand rested comfortably on your hips?_

“Why don’t you go dance with her instead of sulking over here?” a voice said from behind him. “HOLY CRAP, CAS! I specifically told you NOT to do that. We talked about this, it’s creepy!” Dean exclaimed with a hand over his chest.

“I’m sorry Dean, but if I recall correctly, you told me many times that watching someone from a distance is also ‘creepy’ and yet here you are,” Castiel replied matter-of-factly. Dean muttered something under his breath that Castiel chose to ignore. “Again I ask, why are you standing here instead of dancing with her?”

“None of your damn business Cas,” Dean answered defensively. “Besides, look how much fun she’s having with Sam.” _Why did it bother him that his lips were so close to your ear, whispering something that made you laugh the way he loved?_

“So you're telling me that you really don’t see it?”

“See what?” Dean asks without taking his eyes off you and his brother. “The way she smiles when you’re around. The way her eyes light up when she looks at you.” Castiel answered frustrated.

“Looks at me?” he turns his attention to Castiel, head titled slightly in confusion.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You can be really clueless sometimes, and that says says a lot coming from me,” he shakes his head. “Whenever you’re together, she looks at you like she can’t see anything else; like you’re the most interest thing in a universe filled with interesting things. She looks at you as if you were magic, and you don’t even notice.”

\--

“Quick, he’s looking our way, pretend to laugh at something I said,” Sam said while pulling you close and whispering in your ear. He easily picked up on your little crush on Dean and promised to help you ever since. Of course, while any other friend would just tell you to fess up to your feelings, Sam suggested that the best way to deal with the whole thing was to make Dean think there was something going on between the two of you.

“Sam, I don’t know if this will even work. I mean the guy doesn’t even LIKE me,” you said shaking your head. “Are you sure about that? Cause that’s not what I think,” he said spinning you around and making your ankle length skirt balloon around you. “Okay, say that he DOES like me, how will dancing with you help me, exactly?”

“Because he’s my brother and I know him. He’s an excellent ruler but he’s an idiot in the feelings department. Sometimes he just needs a little push in the right direction,” he winked while twirling you again.

You didn’t completely agree with Sam’s methods, yet you couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He was genuinely eager to do anything he could to get you two together. You were so distracted by the whole thing you didn’t notice Dean standing behind you until he cleared his throat. “Aaand that’s my cue, good luck!” Sam whispered, quickly pecking your cheek before leaving.

“So… uhh… enjoying the party?” Dean asks a little awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

Well what do you know, Sam might have been right after all.

The thought of Dean reciprocating your feelings was surprising but also welcome. “Yeah it’s great!” Was your quick reply. You weren’t new in the love department, hell you’ve had several lovers before, which is why you couldn’t understand what made Dean so different. It wasn’t just the butterflies-in-your-stomach kind of reaction you got when you were with him and neither was it a purely physical admiration (although truth be told there really was A LOT of him to admire).

Among other things however, perhaps his most inspiring trait is his passion and loyalty to those he loves; to Sam, to Castiel, to his kingdom, and to his duty as its ruler. He could have easily ruled like Zeus who expects everyone to bow down to him, or like Poseidon who is known for his multiple conquests. And wouldn’t you want to know just how deeply he could love?

The music transitions into something more mellow, and Dean extends his hand in a silent invitation to dance. He moves you to the center of the dance floor and all eyes were trained on the two of you. It made you a little self-conscious at first, but it didn’t matter when he began to lead the dance. He moved your bodies perfectly in time with the slow rhythm, one hand gripping yours while the other rested on your hip.

Unlike with Sam, however, Dean’s touch burned through the thin material of your skirt giving you goosebumps. His green eyes looked into yours the whole time and in that moment everything else just faded away. All you knew was that this was the moment you’ve been waiting for.

Some of your mortal friends described it as an epiphany of sorts, a life-altering moment that you felt in your soul, it was like finding something you weren’t even looking for. Your friends went on to describe moments like it; breath stealing kiss under the rain, a sunset wedding proposal on a hilltop, or a public pronouncement of love. This moment wasn’t as superfluous as any of the things they described, but it was simple and it was beautiful and it belonged to the both of you.

You blinked once and the next thing you knew you were in his throne room. “What are we doing here?” you asked a little disoriented from the shadow travel. “Everyone was watching us and I just wanted a quiet moment alone with you.” His knuckles stroked your cheek and you instinctively leaned into his touch. His thumb brushed against your lips ever so gently.

“Dean,” you whispered, looking into his beautiful green eyes. You wanted to kiss him, but at the same time you just wanted to freeze that exact moment in time. Your heart beat fast in anticipation. He unconsciously licked his lips before pressing his forehead to yours. “I really want to kiss you, can I do that?” you can tell it’s taking a whole lot of willpower to even ask, and when you nod your head yes, his lips immediately meet yours. Despite the initial urgency, Dean takes his time kissing you. His kisses become slow and soft, as if he enjoys just moving his lips against yours and you revel in the sweetness of the act. His tongue darts out and he swipes your lower lip hesitantly. When you do the same, he begins an open mouthed kiss that put all your past lovers to shame.

His tongue dueled with yours and he pulled you closer like he couldn’t get enough of your taste. You hummed in approval urging him to tighten his grip on your neck possessively.

“Wait,” he breathed pulling himself away. Before you could come up with the worst case scenarios for why he’d stop the kiss he said, “Okay first can I just say how fucking fantastic that was? You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that,” he admitted. “Second, I would really like to--what is it those humans call it--ah yes, I’d like to ask you out on a date.”

You stood there quietly for a while, still trying to process everything that just happened. It was his turn to panic now. He watched you expectantly, waiting for your answer. You mimicked his earlier gesture of running a thumb over his pouting lips. “I’ve always wanted to do that, too,” you smiled. "And yes, I'd love to go out on a date with you.” He seemed to let out a long breath as if he were bracing himself for you to say no.

“Good. Great. I mean, I’ll see you tomorrow then? Pick you up as soon as the sun sets.”  


\--

**_Apollo’s Palace, Olympus_ **

Apollo was frantic with worry. He hasn’t experienced a vision this disturbing since he foresaw the Trojan war. He knew he wasn’t allowed to interfere, but he sure as hell couldn’t live with himself without at least sending out a warning.

_Take heed dear sister, for destiny awaits._

_Hark, hark! Darkness is at the gates._

_The nights will be long, but you will get by,_

_If it’s answers you seek, look up to the sky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Apollo is also known as the god of prophecies.  
> P.P.S. I suck at writing poems.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Sorry it took so long. Just so you know, I’ve probably re-written this chapter more times than Sam and Dean have died and come back to life. Okay maybe not. But seriously, it took so long for me to write it in a way that I was (fairly) happy with. Like I said before, this story was originally meant as a one-shot smutfest but ended up as, well, whatever this is. Now I’m so emotionally invested in this story and sometimes that makes it harder to write. Final note before I bore you all to death, this chapter was inspired by the song “Rule the World” by Take That.

_**The Forgotten Wastelands, Olympus** _

Light footsteps echoed across the dark, dank cave. The red-haired goddess leapt from where she was huddled in a burst of excitement. She didn’t get many visitors, after all who would want to associate with the goddess of nightmares and madness? She ran towards the sound and quickly dropped to her knees before her guest.

“My queen,” she said in a manner of greeting. “You call me that, and yet I am still not a queen. I’m beginning to think your prophecy is nothing but a mad prophet’s rambles.” The tone of her queen’s voice was enough to send shivers down her spine. “But you will be, your majesty. I’ve seen it with my own eyes!” she exclaimed confidently.

“Then tell me again why Y/N has to be whisked away to the Underworld instead of me, and why I have to wait so long to claim what is rightfully mine!” She was seething now, a dark glow emanating from her person. “Because love, your mother would never have let you leave, and that would cause more problems than it would solve,” sang the madwoman. “That despicable crone. She does nothing but impede my plans.”

“Patience my dear girl. Everything has gone according to plan so far. Just stick with it and you’ll be sitting on that throne in no time.” She grinned maniacally. Anyone else would have seen the madness shining behind her eyes, yet this woman refused to believe anything else. “For your sake, Rowena, you’d better be right. Otherwise, mine will be the last prophecy you ever live to tell,” she left the red-haired goddess where she knelt, a trail of black flowers dripping with poison bloomed at her wake.

She was going to become the queen, of that she was certain, and she was ready to destroy anything or anyone that got in her way.

* * *

 

_**The Underworld** _

Dean, as you’ve discovered, was always full of surprises. This was how you found yourself being dragged across a field of pomegranate trees, deep into the maze of the twisted forest. It would have been more bearable, perhaps even lovely, if you could actually SEE where you were going.

“Ouch!” you exclaimed as you stubbed your sandaled toe. “Sorry, my bad,” he chuckled at your indiscernible protests. “Just a little further,” Dean said as he led you by the shoulders to the venue for your date that evening. “You know, things would be so much easier if you removed this blindfold,” you rolled your eyes only to realize he couldn’t see it. Your tone however held no bite. You had meant for it to be a sarcastic remark, but to be completely honest you were actually excited to find out what Dean had planned for you two that evening. His only clue was that it involved food and wine, two of your favorite things. Well, three if you count having Dean all to yourself.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” you could hear the smirk evident in his voice and decided you’d find a way to get back at him for all of this later. “Aaand let’s take it off,” he said coming to an abrupt stop and helped untie the blindfold from your eyes. All thoughts of revenge evaporated when you saw the enchanting canopy of blood red flowers stretched out in front of you. You’ve never seen anything so beautiful, not even in Persephone’s gardens.

“Come on,” he said pulling you by the hand, leading you through it when you were too mesmerized to move. Just as you made it to the end of the tunnel of flowers, the sun had almost set and you watched in awe as the scene in front of you came alive. The buds began to open as the moon rose higher into the night sky. Unlike the flowers that grew on earth, the flowers here bloomed in varying shades of midnight, crimson, deep purple, and black. Intricate metallic patterns, as unique as the ones on a spider’s web, were etched on the petals. The patterns caught the light of the moon and caused the flowers to glow faintly.

“It’s magnificent! Did you grow these?” you asked, turning to him with a mixture of awe and disbelief. “In a manner of speaking,” he said plucking one delicate flower and offering it to you. “I discovered that the Underworld isn’t just a repository for human souls. Apparently, the essence of all things that fade from the earth find its way here.” You took a whiff of the midnight blue flower you held, it smelled fruity and sweet and unlike anything you’ve ever encountered.

“How can something so beautiful not be celebrated in odes and songs?” you wondered out loud. “A number of reasons I imagine,” Dean answered. “The first being that I’ve never told anyone about this place, not even Sam. Besides, if anyone ever did find it, they wouldn’t dare wander in without permission. It’s my quiet place, somewhere I like to go to be alone. You could always come here, of course. Anytime you’d like.” He didn’t have to tell you for you to figure out that bringing you there was a big thing for him. The fact that you were there when he hadn’t even told his own brother of its existence spoke volumes on just how important you had become to him.

After you’ve had your fill of the flowers, he led you to a yurt that was hidden deeper inside, past the gnarled branches of albino trees where a feast awaited. You thought the garden was the most surprising part of the night until he picked up a guitar and began to sing. Tonight was the happiest you’ve ever been in millennia. Dean, who sang a heartfelt ballad with all he’s got, looked to be enjoying himself as well.

You remembered something Sam had told you a while back about how all he wanted was to see his brother happy; he said that he was glad it had been you who volunteered to come down because no one else could have been more perfect. At the time you thought Sam said it in relation to your budding friendship, but in retrospect you realize that Sam had predicted all along that you and Dean would eventually end up falling for each other. With your fiery personality to keep him on his toes and his endless well of surprises to make your heart sing, it was as if the cosmos had come together to bring you both to this very moment, no matter that it took so damn long.

You two decided to wind down after all the singing and dancing and settled underneath a leafless tree not far from the yurt. You lay next to each other on a soft blanket, quietly enjoying the cloudless night sky. Dean turned on his side to look at you; your eyes were closed and a small smile pulled at the corner of your lips and he couldn’t quite put into words exactly what it did to his heart to see you so happy. “What are you thinking?” you asked when you caught him staring. “Nothing,” he said quickly, a little embarrassed to be caught staring. “It’s just...it’s too damn cheesy,” he laughed trying to shake off the awkwardness. Sam had told you once before that Dean wasn’t very good at admitting his feelings so you didn’t force the issue. Besides, his expressive green eyes said it all.

“Oh I almost forgot,” you exclaimed excitedly, “I have a gift for you too!” you sat up and fished out a velvet pouch from a hidden pocket in your dress. Dean, who now sat up next to you, waited with a quiet curiosity. “It’s not much,” you said while trying to untie the knots on the string of the pouch. “Zeus doesn’t talk about my mother a lot, but I suppose I inherited this ‘power’ from her.” You said as you finally got the pouch open and emptied its contents onto the palm of your hand. They looked to Dean like tiny shards of glass. Before he could ask exactly what it was you held, you blew on it hard until it danced in the wind and lifted higher and higher into the night sky. It was his turn to look up in awe as the shards shot up and lit up the Underworld’s evening sky. “Stars,” he whispered wide-eyed, his mouth hanging slightly agape. You’ve done it, you’ve officially rendered the silver-tongued god of the Underworld speechless.

As it turns out, Dean wasn’t the only one in awe of your gift. It was as if the entire realm held its breath as the stars took their place in the once-empty evening sky. The Underworld now basked in a warm white glow with a faint shimmer of gold. The air, which was cold and damp, also became comfortably warmer. So much so that one could forget they had passed from the earth and into the afterlife.

“Dean, say something,” you said nervously when he just continued to stare at you. Instead of answering you however, he pulled you into a fiery kiss. “You are amazing, I hope you know that,” he said when he pulled away to catch his breath. He was about to pull you in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat. “Hermes,” you greeted a little flustered, embarrassed to be caught in the middle of such a private act. It was made even more awkward with the knowledge that he’s always had a little crush on you. “It’s Michael now,” he said obviously irritated. “I came here to tell you that the lord of the skies summons you both to Olympus as soon as the sun rises on earth.”

Dean tried tremendously hard to stay calm despite the anger that bubbled up inside of him. It was bad enough that Michael hadn’t even shown enough respect to acknowledge him in his own realm, but that he could let slide. What made him furious beyond belief was that Michael stood in his garden uninvited. “And what does the big bad want this time?” Dean asked betraying no emotions. He stood to his full height and easily towered over Michael. You stood beside him quietly, preparing to intercede should things go south. “Don’t shoot the messenger,” Michael mocked. “Besides, I have no idea, that was the only message I was asked to deliver.” Michael replied ready to take off.

“One more thing,” he said catching Michael tightly by the arm when he turned to leave, “if you dare step foot on this garden again, I’ll make sure you’ll never be able to fly properly for the rest of your miserable existence, you hear me?” Dean barely held it together now. You put your palm flat on the small of his back and stroked it with your thumb in an attempt to keep him calm. He responded by taking your free hand in his to anchor himself on you. “As you wish, your majesty,” Michael said through gritted teeth as he stared contemptuously at your intertwined fingers. “Alright you’ve said what you needed to, now get the hell out of my realm,” Dean said more calmly now thanks to you.

“Dean, I have a bad feeling about this summons,” you said when you two were alone again. “Me too sweetheart, but we’ll get through whatever it is the son of a bitch throws at us,” Dean replied squeezing your hand reassuringly and bringing your knuckles to his lips.


End file.
